Enlèvement de Mouse
by Granolachocolat
Summary: Un membre de l'unité est enlevé à l'autre bout du monde. L'unité va devoir enquêter à Chicago pour essayer de lui sauver la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, je suis nouvelle sur le site et c'est ma deuxième fanfic donc svp soyez indulgents. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, positif, négatif.

* * *

Jay est assis derrière son bureau comme tous les membres de l'unité. Voight est assis dans son bureau avec la porte fermée. Burgess est montée, Mouse est repartit et Antonio ne travaille plus ici. On est vendredi, 14 :00. Dans 4h30, ils ont fini leur journée. Ils pensent déjà tous à leur weekend. Erin et Jay vont pouvoir passer leur weekend ensemble. Voight va recevoir la visite d'Olive et Daniel. Al a organisé un séjour au bord du lac Michigan avec ses deux filles. Atwater va emmener sa petite sœur Zoelia à la fête foraine. Burgess va recevoir la visite de sa grande sœur et de ses neveux et nièces. Ruzek va regarder les Admirals de Milwaukee face au Blackhawks de Chicago. Dehors il fait froid, ce matin les voitures étaient givrées. Nous sommes à la sortie des fêtes de fin d'année. On est le 6 janvier 2017.

Une sonnerie étouffée retentit dans la pièce centrale. Erin lève la tête et regarde dans le bureau de son chef. Il sourit légèrement, acquiesce puis raccroche. Erin replonge dans ses dossiers. Au bout de 30 minutes, elle se lève pour se prendre un café. Elle rentre dans la salle de repos et referme discrètement pour ne pas déranger ses autres collègues. Elle va pour se servir une tasse de café mais entend un vibreur. Elle se retourne, scrutant les moindres recoins de la pièce. Le plan de travail, non- le frigo, non plus, la table, oui il est posé là. Elle s'approche et remarque que c'est le portable de son partenaire.

 _13 appels manqués de Chamallow et 5 messages_

 _17 appels manqués d'un numéro inconnu_

Erin se pose des questions. Pourquoi autant d'appels ? Qui est Chamallow ? Pourquoi Jay a-t-il laissé là son portable ? Foutue instinct de flic, peut-être l'a-t-il simplement oublié là. Elle se sert une tasse de café, prend le portable et ressort. Elle se dirige vers le bureau de Jay dépose le portable et repart à sa place tenant entre ses deux mains sa tasse bien chaude. Jay remarque le portable, lève la tête et remercie silencieusement Erin en lui souriant. Il regarde son portable et voit tous les appels manqués, son sourire disparaît. Erin là remarqué. Elle se repose la question qui est Chamallow pourquoi Jay ne réagit pas à tous ses appels manqués ? Pourquoi ne rappelle-t-il pas ? Elle cherche au plus profond de sa mémoire pour savoir si Jay avait déjà parlé de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Chamallow ou l'un de ses amis qu'il avait invité. Rien, aucune mention. Le reste de la journée passe à 18 :00, Voight sort de son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer. Reposez-vous bien et profitez. Je vous veux tous en pleines formes, lundi matin.

\- Merci, patron.

\- Trop cool.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Génial !

Al était resté dans son mutisme habituel mais avait esquissé un léger sourire. Jay quant à lui c'était contenté de ranger ses affaires et de refermer son tiroir. Son comportement n'échappa pas à Erin.

Ils sortirent sur le parking. Chacun prit sa voiture. Erin et Jay furent les derniers à sortir du poste de police. Jay avait le bras par-dessus l'épaule d'Erin et l'enlaçait, elle tenait sa main. Malgré cette apparente quiétude, Jay et Erin n'avaient pas parlé depuis la fin de leur service. Erin voulait attendre que ça vienne de Jay. En s'approchant de la voiture de Jay, ils virent une jeune femme appuyé contre cette dernière. Elle devait mesurer 1m60 max. Elle portait un bonnet blanc à pompon blanc. De longs cheveux frisés bruns s'échappaient du bonnet pour se déposer sur une grosse écharpe grise. Son gros manteau bleu attirait l'attention. En bas, elle avait un jean noir et des palladiums grises. De grosses lunettes de soleil noires contrastaient avec la saison. Erin l'avait noté. Elle avait également le visage enfouie dans son écharpe.

En apercevant la jeune femme, Jay avait lâché Erin en contractant sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

\- J'en ai marre de te tirer toujours de tes merdes !

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide cette fois !

Erin était resté en retrait, observant la scène en silence, ne sachant pas si elle devait intervenir. Jay était rouge de colère, visiblement il ne voulait pas revoir cette personne. Le cerveau d'Erin se posait des milliers de questions. Qui était cette jeune femme ? Est-ce Chamallow ? Où une ex ? Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin d'aide ? Qu'est qu'elle avait fait à Jay pour le mettre dans une colère pareille ? Et pourquoi portait-elle des lunettes de soleil le 6 janvier, alors qu'il faisait gris et que le soleil était à la limite de tombé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?, recommença de plus belle Jay.

Erin s'approcha de Jay et lui fit remarquer l'étrangeté de porter des lunettes par ce temps. Cela commençait à l'obsédé.

\- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

\- Au rien je reviens de vacances au soleil.

\- Tu oses me mentir.

Jay tendit son bras, attrapa les lunettes et les arracha. Elle avait sorti son visage de l'écharpe. Erin et Jay découvrirent avec stupeur le visage de la jeune femme. Les lampadaires éclairaient son visage. Elle regardait avec honte le sol. En découvrant le visage de l'inconnue le regard de Jay se radoucit instantanément. Elle avait le visage tuméfié. Sa lèvre inférieure était écorchée à gauche. Elle abordait un énorme œil au beur noir à l'œil droit. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte au-dessus de l'orbite droite. Ses joues étaient toutes violacées.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, restant immobile fixant le sol. Jay la pris dans ses bras. Ce câlin semblait réconforter la jeune femme.

\- On va prendre un chocolat chaud au café d'à côté. Erin je te présente Alivia. Alivia je te présente Erin ma partenaire et …

\- Petite amie, coupa Alivia le sourire aux lèvres. Enchantée, je suis une amie de Jay, expliqua-t-elle en serrant la main d'Erin.

\- Moi aussi ravie de vous rencontrer.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient arrivés au café et s'étaient installé à une table. Alivia sur une banquette et le couple sur la banquette en face d'elle. Une serveuse arriva. Elle devait environ faire la même taille qu'Erin, peut-être un petit peu plus petit. Elle avait de grands cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. Son visage était marqué par une discrète cicatrice sur le menton à gauche. Elle portait la tenue de l'établissement : une jupe noire découvrant de fines jambes filiformes recouvertes d'un collant, des petites tennis noirs et une chemise blanche recouverte par un tablier lui aussi blanc. Une petite étiquette indiquait Maggie.

\- Vous avez choisi ?

\- Oui, répondit Jay, deux cafés et un chocolat chaud avec, il se retourna vers son amie, 4 suppléments de cacao et 3 de crème.

\- Ça sera tout ?

\- Oui, merci.

La serveuse repartit. Jay regarda son amie et se lança.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Personne.

\- C'est ton travail ?

\- Oui, les risques du métier.

Erin se demandait quel genre de métier elle faisait pour avoir cette tête-là.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas toi qui avait de problème mais qu'il y en avait un. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu me promets de rester calme, le temps que je finisse de t'expliquer.

\- Pas si tu mets autant de temps à le faire.

\- D'accord, comme tu le sais Mouse a été renvoyé en OPEX (opération extérieur), cependant sa localisation doit rester secrète.

Jay tressaillit, si Liv était là ça n'était pas bon signe pour Mouse mais il l'a laissa continué sans faire de remarque.

\- Son unité travaille en collaboration avec les forces spéciales et mon bureau. Nous sommes à la recherche de Rachid Raja.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

Elle regarda Erin puis tourna son regard vers Jay en signe d'interrogation.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, je lui ai déjà confié ma vie.

\- Il s'appelle en réalité Paul Sagnal, c'est un combattant d'origine française qui a été embrigadé en 2013 à 22 ans par Daech. Il a réussi à très vite gravir les échelons et est maintenant en chaînon essentielle à l'organisation. Il aurait commandité selon nos sources de nombreux attentats au Sahel.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Laisse-moi finir.

La serveuse arriva avec les commandantes. Alivia attendit que Maggie reparte pour continuer.

\- Des sources nous ont permis de trouvé une localisation possible à quelques kilomètres de Deir ez-Zor près de l'Euphrate dans une petite ferme. Ils ont envoyé une unité de rangers pour l'arrêter. L'unité a disparu là-bas. On sait de source sûre qu'ils sont retenus en captivité par les hommes de main de Rachid mais nous ne savons pas où. Mouse faisait partit de l'unité.

* * *

Voilà, je vais essayer de poster le deuxième chapitre la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à , Apollo 16 et ChicagoPDFire. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir !

* * *

Jay tressaillit. Son meilleur ami venait de se faire enlever par un terroriste. Il savait ce que genre d'hommes pouvait faire à des soldats américains par haine. Erin, elle n'y croyait pas. Il avait appelé à la maison, il y a 10 jours se plaignant de la chaleur et de la mauvaise nourriture.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- 1 semaine.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es même pas censé le savoir, ce sont des informations et des opérations confidentielles.

\- Pourquoi être venu nous en parler ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous et de votre unité pour retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La sœur de Rachid, elle aurait migré aux Etats-Unis pour ses études en arts.

\- Je vais appeler Voight pour qu'il convoque l'unité, dit Erin en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

\- C'est à cause de Rachid que tu as ce visage ?

\- Je suis peut-être allée à la pêche aux infos.

\- Tu penses qu'il est toujours en vie ?

\- Oui, mais pour pas longtemps. Les derniers soldats britanniques enlevés ont été exécuté au bout de 9 jours. Ils n'étaient pas dans un bon état.

\- Il ne le mérite pas.

\- Personne ne mérite ça Jay. Mouse est un battant. Je vais pas te sortir un truc à l'eau de rose style : « c'est le meilleur, il peut survivre à tout, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai confiance en lui ». Mais il a été entraîné pour résister à la captivité, il a plus de chance de tenir que des journalistes ou des civils.

\- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas des forces spéciales qui sont allés le chercher ?

\- Tu sais, la bureaucratie, je m'en tape.

Erin re-rentra dans le café.

\- C'est bon, Voight a convoqué tout le monde, il arrive la plus vite possible. On se rejoint tous au poste.

\- D'accord.

Jay paya pour tout le monde en posant un billet sur la table. Liv se leva et les trois partirent pour sortir. En quinze minutes, ils étaient devant le poste. Ils entrèrent, Jay se dirigea directement vers la grille suivit de près par Alivia. Platt était toujours à son poste et fut étonné en les voyants revenir à 19 :00 passé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Jay ignora totalement la question du sergent tout comme Alivia.

\- Une urgence, répondit rapidement Erin, tout aussi pressé que les deux devant. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Voight attendait le reste de son équipe, il n'avait pas quitté le bureau. Il regarda anxieusement Jay qui transmettait son anxiété en un regard. Puis son regard se posa sur Erin qui était tout aussi inquiète puis enfin il remarqua Alivia qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Voyant la gêne Erin décida de faire les présentations même si elle connaissait Alivia que depuis environ 1 heure.

\- Alivia, voici Voight, le chef de l'unité des renseignements.

\- Voight, voici Alivia, une amie de Jay qui nous a prévenus pour Mouse.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, on entendit une grille se refermer. Les quatre se retournèrent en direction de l'escalier. Tous avaient le visage anxieux et interrogateur. Pourquoi les avait-on obligé à revenir un vendredi soir alors qu'un magnifique weekend se profilait pour tout le monde.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hank ?, demanda Al.

\- Jay va vous expliquer.

\- Mouse a disparu, il a été enlevé en Syrie par un terroriste depuis une semaine.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible !

\- Je suis désolé, Jay

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Olinski en coupant les lamentations.

\- Retrouvé Johanna Sagnal, la sœur du kidnappeur de Mouse, interrompit Alivia

\- Comment savez-vous qu'elle est à Chicago ?, questionna Olinski

\- Nous n'en savons rien ! Mais d'après nos sources, après avoir obtenu un master à l'université Columbia de New York, elle aurait suivi son petit ami, ici à Chicago, i mois. Cependant nous ne l'a retrouvons dans aucun registre, expliqua Alivia.

\- Qu'avons-nous ?

\- Le nom de son petit ami à New York, Jim Damer

\- Allez tout le monde en piste, on me retrouve Johanna Sagnal, le plus vite possible.

\- Erin, Jay et Alivia dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Chacun s'installa à son bureau et commença les recherches. Les trois appelés entrèrent dans le bureau de Voight.

\- Jay, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu restes sur l'affaire.

\- Oh, vous pensez que je vais rentrer chez moi, boire une petite bière alors que vous le cherchez. Eh ben, le problème c'est que je n'ai personne pour boire cette foutue bière parce que mon meilleur pote est en Syrie entre les mains d'un fou, hurla Jay, en se contrefichant du grade qu'avait la personne devant lui.

\- Hank, plus on est nombreux, plus se sera facile de retrouvé Johanna.

\- Très bien, à une condition tu te calmes Halstead.

En entendant l'ultimatum, Jay respira profondément pour se calmer. Erin s'inquiétait pour Jay, elle savait que Mouse était très important pour Jay et que depuis que Mouse était partit ce dernier s'inquiétait énormément.

\- Qu'elle est votre intention, une fois que vous aurez sa petite sœur ?

\- Nous voulons faire pression sur lui pour qu'il baisse sa garde et que l'on puisse les retrouvé ou encore mieux qu'ils nous les rendent en vie.

Le dernier mot fit trembler Jay et si Mouse n'était plus en vie, s'il avait été exécuté ou s'il avait succombé à ses blessures. Et s'il était blessé ? Sans soin au fond d'un trou dans le noir ? Il avait toujours eu horreur du noir depuis leur dernier déploiement en Irak.

\- Jay ?, interrompit Erin, ce dernier en pleine réflexion.

Il sortit instantanément de son état et se focalisa sur ce qui était essentiel : tout faire pour le retrouver. En sortant du bureau de leur chef, Ruzek se leva.

\- On a quelque chose. Les parents de Jim Damer, on a leur adresse.

\- Très bien, parfait. Jay, Erin vous emmenez Alivia et Burgess. Les autres, vous continuez les recherches.

Les quatre dévalèrent les escaliers. Exceptionnellement Erin laissa Jay conduire, il en avait besoin. D'ailleurs il ne respecta par particulièrement le code de la route, ils arrivèrent au bout de 15 minutes chez Mr Mme Damer au lieu des 25 minutes prévues. Le voyage s'était fait dans le silence. Même personne ne fit de remarque sur la conduite du conducteur.

L'adresse indiquait une petite maison de banlieue avec un étage. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Erin toqua à la porte. Une femme vint ouvrir, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne chez elle à 20 :00 passée.

\- Bonjour Mme Damer, nous sommes l'unité de renseignements du département de police de Chicago, est-ce que nous pouvons vous posez quelques questions ?

\- Oui, bien sûr entré.

Tout le monde rentra dans la maison joliment décoré. Alivia entra la dernière, elle ferma la porte. Elle remarqua sur le mur de nombreuses photos de son fils probablement. Dans le salon, la télévision était allumée. Le séjour était grand et s'ouvrait sur une immense cuisine américaine. Mr Damer était installé à table et avait son assiette déposée devant lui. Ils devaient être en train de manger.

\- Excusez nous de nous dérangez mais nous cherchons votre fils, savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouvé ?

\- Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ?, demanda le père de famille.

\- Il serait susceptible de connaître une personne qui détient des informations, expliqua rapidement Erin toute calme.

\- Qui ça ?, répondit fermement le père.

\- Calme-toi Robert. Il ne nous a présenté personne. Il ne vient pas souvent, pourtant il a 24 ans. Il ne nous appelle jamais, ne nous donne jamais de nouvelles. Mais vous savez les jeunes pour qu'ils viennent voir leurs vieux parents…

\- Oui, je comprends mais pourrions-nous revenir où l'on pourrait trouver votre fils.

\- Oui, absolument, je ne sais pas du tout. Attendez peut-être que ça sœur sais où il est. Je vais l'appelez.

Mme Damer se dirigea en bas de l'escalier, leva la tête et hurla : « Jennika, descend vite ». Ensuite elle revint dans le séjour.

\- Vous voulez boire ou mangez quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondirent aimablement les trois filles. Alors que Jay ruminait ses pensées. Alivia lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Non merci, répondit-il rapidement.

L'escalier derrière eux grinça. Une adolescente descendit les escaliers en pyjama et grosses chaussettes.

\- Jennika, tu ne sais pas où serait ton frère ?

\- Non, pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?

\- Si tu le sais, répond-nous stp, ma chérie.

\- Ok, j'ai peut-être une idée. Il m'a dit qu'un pote acceptait de lui prêter un appartement pendant quelques temps, je ne connais pas l'adresse, le temps qu'il trouve un travail qui paye plus. Il travaille dans un bar, le San Sebastian dans le nord.

\- Comment ça il travaille dans un bar ? Il a obtenu une bourse pour Columbia et on a dépensé une fortune et il travaille dans une puta*n de bar ! Non, mais où va ce pays.

\- Monsieur svp, calmez-vous. Merci beaucoup Jennika pour ses informations, elles nous seront très utiles.

Les quatre sortirent de la maison, Burgess remercia Mme Damer en sortant. Erin appela Voight pour les prévenir. Ils se retrouvent là-bas. 45 minutes plus tard, il était tous en bas d'un vieil immeuble à la façade toute abîmé. Ils entrèrent et Atwater chercha le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. –Appartement 5B- Ils montèrent les escaliers réduits. Ils toquèrent, personne. Ils décidèrent de défoncer la porte en dépit de toutes les lois contraires. Ils entrèrent. Ils sécurisèrent la zone. Chacun pris une pièce. Voight et Erin, le salon. Atwater et Ruzek, la chambre. Jay, la salle de bain. Burgess et Al la cuisine. Alivia resta dans l'entrée. Elle regardait les photos accrochées. Visiblement, Jim avait une petite-amie mais elle ne ressemblait pas à la photo des renseignements qu'elle avait pu voir dans le dossier. Dans le dossier, elle avait les cheveux courts et blonds et des yeux marron. Cependant cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Erin va Alivia regarder les photos d'un air intrigué. Elle s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cette fille, je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Son prénom doit commencer par un M, dans le salon il y avait une carte adressée à – _M et J_ -

Les pensées d'Alivia se troublèrent. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle passa de nombreux visages dans sa tête. Ça y est !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire.

Merci beaucoup à toi, grolleaueve!

ChicagoPDFire, je pense pas que tu auras la fin de ton suspense dans ce chapitre ;) !

Poc, poc, poc, poc. Il fait froid. Poc, poc. Une douleur aigue me brûle l'épaule gauche, j'y porte ma main. Je ressens une sensation au bout des doigts, un espèce de liquide visqueux inonde mes doigts et mon T-shirt. A ce moment, je me rends compte que mon gilet par balle a disparu. Mes paupières sont lourdes mais je dois absolument ouvrir mes yeux. J'ouvre légèrement et faiblement les yeux. Je vois rien. Je suis dans le noir, pas une once de lumière pénètre jusqu'à moi. Je me raidis. Je n'ai jamais été dans le noir depuis…. Je sens quelque chose bougé. Je bouge mon bras droit pour tâter le terrain. A ma droite, je sens uniquement du gros sable humide. Je passe difficilement mon bras de l'autre côté. Mes doigts atteignent une masse lourde et tiède. Il y a tissu dessus. Je continue de tâter, c'est un bras. Un bras. Il y a quelqu'un d'allonger à côté de moi, mais qui est-ce ? Aucun son n'arrive à franchir mes lèvres. Je réactive mes souvenirs.

\- _Unité 14 des Rangers, vous allez être envoyé en mission à l'extérieur de la base. Cette opération ne suivra pas le protocole habituel ni les missions habituelles. Des agents sous-couvertures nous ont permis de trouver la localisation Rachid Raja, le responsable une trentaine d'attentat au Sahel, il aurait été promu est voudrait maintenant s'attaquer à l'Europe par le biais de kamikazes. Il serait dans une ferme à 3 km de Deir ez-Zor. Demain matin, départ 2h00. Vous prendrez un avion qui vous parachutera à 7000 mètres à 5h00. Votre déplacement se fera ensuite uniquement à pieds sans lumières seulement avec la lune. Vous aurez environ 5 kilomètres à parcourir. Ils ne doivent ni vous entendre ni vous voir venir. Des questions ?_

\- _Non, répondit l'unité en une seule voix._

Je comprend que j'ai été en opération avec mon unité.

Des craquements me sortirent de mes remémorations. Je pris la décision de fermer les yeux et de faire semblant de dormir, tout en observant discrètement la scène. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je sentis une légère chaleur sinisée dans ma prison. Mes geôliers sont à quelques mètres de moi, est-ce que je devrais agir ou rester comme ça à faire semblant de dormir ? Ou me réveiller et les affronter même avec mon état affaibli ? En me rappelant ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, je décidai de rester dans mon état végétatif. Ils discutèrent quelques temps dans la pièce à quelques centimètres, me croyant peut-être mort ou en bonne voie. Je distinguais à peine le bras d'un des deux bougé. Il semblait pointer quelqu'un ou quelque chose, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour regarder dans cette direction. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps, je ne savais pas combien de temps ils sont restés à me/nous épier. Une fois sorti, je remarquai juste que ma gorge me brula. Depuis combien de temps, je n'ai pas bu, manger ? Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Où est mon unité ? Suis-je le seul survivant ? La personne à côté de moi est-elle morte ? Est-ce Billy, Robin, Matthew, Franck, Leo, Paul ou le commandant ? Ils ne peuvent pas être morts, ils ne peuvent pas mourir. Billy doit aller à Las Vegas pour parier et perdre toute sa solde. Il en parle depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, 4 mois. Robin doit survivre pour s'occuper de son chien, Melchior, et Leo doit avouer son homosexualité à ses parents. Et s'ils l'apprenaient, ces salauds qu'est ce qui lui feraient ? Paul est trop jeune. Il a seulement 21 ans. Je me demande toujours comment on peut être envoyé faire la guerre à un si jeune âge. Matthew doit assister à la naissance de son enfant, il a refusé de nous révéler le sexe, ça porte malheur. Même si on n'est pas forcément superstitieux en entrant dans l'armée, on le devient vite quand on y rentre surtout dans une unité d'élite. On fait tout pour s'accrocher à la moindre chance de survivre. Franck est le doyen de l'unité, il a 35 ans. Un âge qui pour la plupart signifie le début de la vie « sérieuse », dans notre métier c'est la fin, le début de la fin de notre carrière et peut-être la fin de notre vie. L'espérance de vie des Rangers est de 55 ans, énorme par rapport à celui des forces spéciales qui est 42 ans, même si les Rangers sont déjà une unité d'élite. Cette faible espérance est sûrement due au stress, aux nombreuses blessures, à la dureté du travail et au fait que des gamins soldats meurent. Au bout de plus de 5 ans de déploiement, on a 65% de chance de revenir. J'essaie de trouver la probabilité de survivre dans de telle condition, retenu captif par des terroristes et blessés. Un petit bureaucrate qui ne connaît rien à la guerre à bien dû la calculer. Il doit rentrer pour assister au match de baseball de sa fille et pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Son couple est en difficulté. Nous le savons tous. Nous connaissons tous la vie des uns et des autres. Sa femme souffre qu'il soit tout le temps en déplacement et qu'il puisse que très peu de nouvelles, en 12 ans de mariage et 15 ans d'engagement, il a été déployé l'équivalent de 5 ans, l'âge de son petit dernier. Sa femme est enceinte, tout le monde le sait, sauf lui, encore une question de superstition, il doit rester concentrer. Le commandant, c'est la première fois que je suis déployé avec celui-ci. Je suis nouveau dans l'unité, ils se connaissent depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me suis bien intégré dans l'unité et assez rapidement. Frank doit être témoin du commandant pour son mariage, 7 ans qu'ils se connaissent. Je connais Jay depuis 10 ans, je connais comment ces liens peuvent être forts. D'ailleurs est ce qu'il sait que j'ai disparu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il dort ? Peut-être qu'il mange une pizza ? Ou qu'il est en train de boire une bière au Molly's ? De penser me permet de ne pas penser au temps qui passe lentement ou rapidement, j'en sais rien. Ça me permet aussi d'oublier que je suis dans le noir. Je n'aime pas le noir depuis mon dernier déploiement, il faut que je m'occupe, que j'essaie de sortir, que je me repose, mes pensées commencent à s'embrouiller. Je veux juste sortir, sentir une dernière l'air sur mon visage, le soleil me brûler le visage, la pluie dégouliner sur mon visage, je veux vivre. Je reviens vite à la réalité, je suis enfermé, blessé à l'épaule, détenu par des terroristes pas connu pour leur clémence. Le froid me transperce, des petits gouttes d'eau gouttent dans la pièce, j'entends leur atterrissage incessant. Elles font toujours le même bruit : poc. Mon bras me fait mal, je n'arrive pas à appeler, ni à me retourner pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce ou même toute mon unité. Je meurs d'envie de dormir mais je sais que si je suis blessé et que je m'endors, je risque de ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, je tente de résister au sommeil mais il m'emporte petit à petit, je veux pas. Poc, poc, poc…..

Laissez une review, positive ou négative ! A la semaine pro.


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu deux semaines assez compliqués. Je ne sais pas non plus si je pourrai poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je remercie également tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout ceux qui laisse une review. Ca me fait super plaisir et me donne envie de continuer.

Ce chapitre reprend EXACTEMENT après le chapitre 2.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La serveuse du café.

\- La serveuse du café, elle s'appelait Maggie.

\- C'est vrai, elle lui ressemble. Voight on peut-être quelque chose.

Voight se précipita dans l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- On sait où travaille la petite-amie de Jim ! Elle travaille dans le café à deux pas du poste de police.

Le reste de l'équipe avait entendu l'information. Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans le regard de Jay, il allait peut-être retrouver son meilleur ami en vie.

\- Jay, Erin et Alivia allés la chercher peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore finit son service. Ruzek, Atwater et Burgess, Jim n'est pas là, faites tous les bars du nord de la ville pour me le retrouver. Moi et Al on va rester ici au cas où, l'un deux rentrerait.

Chacun suivit les ordres.

Jay conduisait toujours. Le silence était glacial dans la voiture. Malgré l'inquiétude Erin décida d'engager la conversation.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

Jay ne répondit pas, il était concentré à griller les feux rouges. Ne voyant que Jay ne répondrait pas, Alivia répondit :

\- Environ 5 ans. Et vous depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

\- 1 an, environ. Vous vous êtes rencontrez comment ?

\- Lors d'une mission, je travaillais sous couverture pour leur apporter des informations sur la cible.

Jay gara la voiture, en face du café. Les lumières étaient encore allumés, c'étaient bon signe. Même si, la porte indiquait –Close-, ils entrèrent. Le gérant leva la tête, mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger après une journée de travail.

\- C'est fermé, si vous ne savez pas lire !

\- On cherche Maggie !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Ne voyant personne, Jay se dirigea vers les cuisines, Alivia le suivit. Erin posa sa plaque sur le comptoir. Jay aperçu une jeune femme en train de passer le balai.

\- Maggie, hurla Jay.

La jeune femme releva la tête.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous parler ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Police de Chicago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous connaissez Johanna Sagnal ?

Elle les fixa. Elle blanchit légèrement et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Petit détail qui n'échappa à Alivia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes Johanna, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh ….. oui, comment vous connaissez mon vrai prénom ?

\- Nous avons besoin de vous mais avant suivez nous au poste de police.

Dix minutes, plus tard Johanna était installé dans le bureau. Voight leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas commencez à lui parler avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Mais Alivia sachant que la rapidité pouvait sauver Mouse, elle commença :

\- Votre frère a enlevé une unité.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de sa famille que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il pense.

\- Je sais mais nous avons besoin de vous pour faire pression sur lui vous restez tout de même sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

\- Vous devrez attendre qu'il vous appelle. Nous allons lui faire croire que vous avez été arrêtez pas le gouvernement américain pour meurtre et que le gouvernement vous propose une remise de peine si vous leur délivrez des informations classées.

\- Ça fait 6 ans que nous nous ne sommes pas parlé pourquoi, il s'inquièterait pour moi ?

\- Vous êtes sa sœur, ces liens ne s'effacent pas aussi facilement.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Dès demain, les informations seront lancées à travers le monde.

\- C'est rapide !

\- Oui et nous avons besoin de vous pour apparaître à la télévision pour qu'il y croit.

\- D'accord.

\- Très bien, merci.

Alivia passa plusieurs heures au téléphone pour expliquer l'avancement de la situation à ses supérieurs et aussi pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires de ses sources. Tout le monde était anxieux installé devant leur bureau. La jambe de Jay remuait frénétiquement sous la table. Il tapotait aussi sa cuisse avec son index. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, enfermé, en face de l'ancien bureau de Mouse. Il devait sortir, prendre l'air. Alivia était retourné depuis 30 minutes avec l'équipe. Voight leur avait proposé de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer mais personne n'avait bougé d'un poil. Platt était montée. Elle ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait uniquement que c'était grave alors elle avait pris une chaise et s'était assise avec tout le monde, dans ce silence épouvantable. Jay se leva. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il dévala les escaliers. Poussa les portes et accéda à l'extérieur. Il se plaqua contre un mur et s'assit. A l'étage, Erin s'apprêtait à se lever mais Alivia se leva et lui fit signe de se rassoir. Elle sortit dans un calme extraordinaire et s'assit silencieuse, sans aucune remarque, à côté de Jay. Il devait être minuit. L'air était frigorifié. Les rues désertes. Les feux continuaient leurs ballets incessants. Vert, orange, rouge, vert, orange, rouge,… . Jay passa ses mains dans ses cheveux désespérés. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, seulement le bruit des feuilles agitées par le vent. Alivia passa son bras autour des épaules de Jay quand elle remarqua que les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux de son ami. Il appuya légèrement sa tête contre la tête d'Alivia. Ils restèrent comme ça une demi-heure, tête contre tête. Ils repensaient à tous leurs souvenirs, bons et mauvais. Mais à tous ceux avec Mouse.

\- J'ai…, Jay en brisant le silence.

\- Je sais. Je suis là. Je suis là.

Ils savaient de leurs expériences qu'il avait très peu de chances de survivre et même s'il revenait, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il survive à toutes ses blessures tant physiques que psychologiques. Ils n'avaient rien montré aux autres, les laissant espérés. Ils commençaient à avoir froid. Ils se relevèrent. Ils rentrèrent dans le commissariat. Ils se séparèrent. Jay s'installa dans les vestiaires. Elle était consciente qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Elle remonta. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles, ça l'a fit sourire intérieurement. Elle sourit à Erin pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Elle se dirigea vers les salles d'interrogatoires. Elle entra dans celle de Johanna. Bien qu'elle ne soit coupable de rien, il l'avait gardé là. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit en silence. La jeune femme devant elle releva la tête. Elles s'examinèrent pendant de longues minutes, quand Johanna commença :

\- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il est très difficile de négocier avec des terroristes.

\- Quand il était petit, il adorait Spider-Man est voulait devenir comme lui. Il avait sauté du canapé à la table basse et avait cassé le vase de notre mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à l'anecdote.

\- Comme tous les petits garçons.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre ami.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute, il a pris sa décision seul, votre frère a pris sa décision seul.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De me respecter malgré ce que fait et a fait mon frère.

\- C'est normal. Vous n'êtes pas lui.

\- Qui va mener les négociations.

\- Moi, sûrement.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- C'est mon travail.

\- Vous allez à leur rencontre ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Juste après qu'il vous a appelé.

\- Vous parlez bien français !

\- Je suis française. J'ai grandi à Lyon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Un choix.

Le silence reprit place dans la pièce.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous en avez pensez quoi: bien, bof, nul ou horriblement nul: laissez une review.

Bisous ! A plus !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, désolé pour le (GRAND) retard, période de l'année assez difficile en ce moment pour moi.  
Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser une review.  
Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain, 16h30. Une jeune femme rentra dans le district. Elle avait des cernes et un chignon mal fait trônait sur sa tête. Ces deux indices corroboraient pour indiquer qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Quand Platt l'aperçut, elle lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

\- Euh oui, s'il vous plait, je cherche Mouse.

Platt la regarda étrangement. La jeune femme ne savait donc pas que Mouse était repartit en Afghanistan, si elle le connaissait et/ou ignorait qu'il avait disparu. La jeune femme devant elle, intercepta le regard étrange du sergent et reprit :

\- Oh, excusez-moi, Craig Gurwitch.

\- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Platt ne savait pas comment agir face à cette femme. Elle décida de monter pour que Voight prenne la décision. La jeune femme la suivit sans discuter. Elles montèrent rapidement les escaliers. En les voyant arriver, tous les membres présents dans la pièce levèrent la tête. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de s'occuper. Voight leur avait conseillé de finir un maximum de rapport. Ainsi ils oublieraient momentanément la situation.

\- Cette jeune femme voudrait voir Mouse.

Les yeux des détectives grossirent. Le sergent s'approcha de l'intruse. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Jay entra dans la pièce avec un café fumant entre les mains. Il remarqua aussitôt la demoiselle se tenant à côté du sergent.

\- Heather, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis inquiète, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Mouse alors je voulais savoir si tu en avais.

Jay s'approcha sans dire un mot. Heather sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- On va aller parler plus au calme, suis moi.

\- Non, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe, hurla en larmes Heather.

\- Il a disparu.

Elle faillit mais Jay la rattrapa à temps. Il posa sur le bureau d'Antonio son café et amena la jeune femme dans la salle de repos.

Dans le silence, chaque membre de l'unité se demandait bien qui pouvaient être cette jeune femme. Ruzek comme d'habitude ouvrit la bouche en premier.

\- Mouse a une copine ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Atwater.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, répondit avec sa sagesse exemplaire Alvin.

Le silence reprit.

\- Tu veux un café ? demanda Jay en lui faisait signe de s'asseoir.

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été prévenu ?

\- Il était sur une mission classée, l'armée n'a pas voulu éventée l'affaire sûrement.

\- Une unité entière est portée disparu depuis des jours et personne n'en parle, rien dans les journaux ni à la télévision.

Jay s'assit en tendant le café brûlant à Heather.

\- Si cela avait été révélé, ça aurait pu les mettre en danger et ils risqueraient plus probablement de mourir.

\- Mais qui te dis qu'ils ne le sont pas déjà ?

Jay se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, préférant ne pas répondre. Il essayait de rassurer Heather mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été prévenue par l'armée l'énervait. Bien sûr, il aimait servir son pays et toutes les valeurs qu'il défend mais ne pas prévenir les proches de soldats quand il est disparu l'outrait.

\- Est-ce que les forces spéciales sont à sa recherche ?, questionna Heather en interrompant le silence gênant.

\- Tu te souviens de la femme dont on t'avait parlé lors de notre dernière mission en Afghanistan ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en le fixant.

\- Elle a pris contact avec les ravisseurs et va négocier avec eux.

\- Tu veux me dire qu'une femme, seule, dans un pays qui essaye d'imposer la charria et partit voir les ravisseurs de Mouse pour négocier avec eux sans renfort.

\- Oui, hésita Jay en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

Les larmes sur les joues d'Heather recommencèrent à perler.

\- C'est la seule famille que j'ai, Jay, il ne peut pas mourir.

Le détective se leva et vint prendre dans ses bras la jeune femme en larmes. Il chuchota à l'oreille d'Heather : « c'est la meilleure pour ce job ». Elle se dégagea des bras de Jay et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je travaille pour Amnesty International, elle peut être la meilleure je sais ce qu'ils font aux femmes là-bas, dit-elle pendant que ses pleurs s'intensifiaient.

Il la reprit dans ses bras en la serrant plus fort que la première fois.

\- Je sais, mais elle va s'en sortir.

Tout le monde espionnait depuis sa place la scène. Cela devait faire vingt minutes qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de repos et tout le monde tardait à savoir qui était la jeune femme et son lien avec leur informaticien préféré. Erin se demandait qui pouvait bien être la jeune femme. Décidément elle ne connaissait pas grand monde dans l'entourage de son petit-ami.

Les informations, depuis le matin, commençaient à annoncer la disparition de l'unité de Mouse. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu passer au travers ? Alivia avait décollé de la base navale de Great Lake et elle devait atterrir en plein milieu de la nuit en Irak. Elle avait pu avoir Paul Sagnal au téléphone et ils avaient convenu de se retrouver le lendemain en fin de journée à Deir ez-Zor. Dès son atterrissage elle devait prendre la route, elle avait plus de 12 heures de voiture sur des routes sinueuses et en partie détruite par les bombardements. Johanna était toujours à l'étage inférieur dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Alivia avait refusé qu'on la libère parce qu'elle était trop exposer aux représailles de son frère. Elle avait indiqué qu'elle l'aiderait à disparaître.

Au bureau, Jay et Heather sortirent de la salle de repos au bout d'une bonne heure. Ils relevèrent tous la tête de leur paperasse.

\- C'est peut-être sa femme, glissa sans discrétion Ruzek à Atwater puisqu'il avait aperçu une bague sur l'annulaire droit de la jeune femme.

Jay entendit la remarque et baissa les yeux en direction de la main d'Heather. Il sourit.

\- Tu es mariée ?, l'interrogea-t-il avec de l'étonnement dans sa voix.

\- Fiancée, rectifia-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Mouse est au courant, il ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Non, je voulais le voir en personne pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, répondit-elle en perdant le sourire.

Elle avait espoir de le voir aujourd'hui. Même si elle savait qu'il était repartit en Afghanistan, elle s'était imaginé qu'il ne répondait pas sur son numéro à la base parce qu'il était rentré.

Jay la félicita, Mouse n'était pas là, mais il fallait quand même la féliciter pour cette grande étape de franchit. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Jay se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Je vous présente Heather, la sœur de Mouse.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce furent ébahies du lien de parenté de Mouse et Heather.

\- Faites pas cette tête, c'est possible pour tout le monde d'avoir une sœur, expliqua Jay.

Ils sourirent à la remarque de Jay. Voight prit la parole à son tour :

\- Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, Jay si tu as une quelconque information tu m'appelles à n'importe quelle heure, d'accord.

\- Oui, patron.

Chacun pris sa veste et ses affaires. Heather resta planter en plein milieu.

\- Heather, tu as quelque part où aller ?, demanda Erin.

\- Euh…. Non.

\- On a un canapé très confortable, viens chez nous.

\- Merci.

Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Deux jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelles. Heather logeait chez Erin et Jay et passait ses journées au district à s'inquiéter pour son frère. Jay essayait désespérément de contacter Alivia mais elle ne répondait ni à son téléphone ni à ses mails. Il commençait à croire qu'elle était morte. L'armée non plus ne voulait lâcher aucune information, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre jours après jours, heures après heures, minutes après minutes, secondes après secondes, Jay de plus en plus désagréable. Mais personne ne faisait ou n'osait faire de remarque sur son comportement déplorable, pas même Ruzek. Il avait aussi ess ayé de d'obtenir des renseignements de la part d'amis encore dans les forces armées mais personne ne savait ou ne disait rien. L'unité avait due s'occuper d'une histoire sordide sur une mère qui avait tapé le crâne de son bébé de 6 mois contre le mur car « il mangeait trop et trop souvent ». Ces deux jours étaient passé avec une lenteur extrême. En arrivant le troisième depuis l'arrivée de Heather et le départ d'Alivia, Jay reçut un appel.

Les détectives arrivèrent au compte-goutte. Jay était isolé dans la salle de repos depuis 30 minutes quand il sortit avec une expression inconnue sur le visage, même Erin n'arrivait pas à la décrypter.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review  
La suite ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps à venir que pour les autres chapitres.  
Bisous. A plus !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! ça fait trèèèès longtemps, je suis super désolée. Mais bon la suite est là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erin s'approcha de lui ainsi qu'Heather, le souffle coupé, le cœur rempli d'espoir et les yeux brillants.

\- Je dois aller en Irak.

\- Quoi ?, s'insurgèrent les deux femmes devant lui.

Ils sembleraient que des villageois aient des informations sur l'emplacement de Mouse et Alivia, qui auraient réussi à passer la frontière, mais demande quelque chose en contrepartie. Ils veulent savoir où sont partis dix de leurs jeunes. Je dois aller mener l'enquête là-bas.

\- Hors de question, s'indigna Erin.

A côté Heather restait muette et les autres membres de l'équipe restaient dans leur mutisme observateur.

\- Je dois y aller, c'est mon meilleur ami et ma meilleure amie.

\- Mais bon sang, Heather dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas y aller, s'exclama Erin en se retournant vers Heather.

\- Je suis … désolé Erin, c'est mon frère et je ferai tout pour qu'il revienne.

Jay esquissa un petit sourire à Heather. Erin l'intercepta et s'énerva de plus belle.

\- Très bien tu veux y aller, je viens avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Tu y vas, j'y vais. Tu es mon coéquipier. Où que tu iras, j'irai.

\- Hors de question. C'est une zone de guerre, tu n'as pas été entrainé pour ça.

\- Est-ce que tu prétends que je n'en suis pas capable ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais la guerre change les personnes et je ne veux pas que tu changes. Tu peux demander à Heather ce que fais la guerre sur les humains et ce que ça a fait sur son frère.

Heather se tourna vers Erin.

\- C'est vrai, la guerre détruit les êtres humains. Mouse a été atteint de stress post traumatique et je ne peux pas te garantir que l'on peut en guérir.

\- Je suis au courant.

Heather indiqua la salle de repos à Erin. Les deux femmes entrèrent.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est le stress post traumatique. Écoute-moi bien, la dernière fois que les garçons sont partis, ils sont revenus dans un état plus que déplorable. Je m'en suis occupée, j'ai due m'en occuper. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre normalement. J'ai dû les nourrir, leur dire d'aller prendre leur douche, faire le guet des nuits entières pour qu'ils s'endorment, me relever pour les réveiller pendant un cauchemar. J'ai retrouvé une fois Mouse dans la cuisine avec la main en sang tenant un couteau, il ne comprenait pas que c'était dangereux. Une autre fois, en rentrant du travail Jay attendait derrière la porte avec un fusil, je ne sais pas comment il a pu se le procurer, il avait le fusil en joue près à tirer sur n'importe qu'elle personne qui rentrait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu acceptes qu'il y aille ?

Heather se pinça la lèvre. Elle comprenait parfaitement Erin mais c'était son frère qui avait besoin d'aide.

\- C'est mon frère. Bien sûr, je préférais que Jay reste ici, d'ailleurs je préfèrerais que Mouse ne soit jamais repartit. Mais Jay sait dans quoi il s'embarque. Il est déjà passé par là donc il a moins de chance de développer la pathologie.

Erin sortit en furie de la pièce. L'explication d'Heather ne l'avait pas convaincu. Un silence de mort régnait. Voight scrutait chaque membre de son équipe.

\- C'est quoi ce boucan, je vous entends depuis en bas ?

\- Personne n'osa parler. Erin décida de se lancer.

\- Jay veut partir en Irak et il refuse que je l'accompagne.

Voight examina Jay ébahi.

\- Dans mon bureau, maintenant Halstead.

Le concerné se dirigea vers le bureau de son sergent et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller en Irak ?

Jay expliqua la situation à Voight.

\- Très bien, visiblement un enquêteur va devoir y aller. Tu ne connais personne qui peut y aller ?

\- Non.

\- Et dans les collègues de ton amie ?

\- Je n'en connais aucun.

\- Très bien, j'accepte que tu y ailles. Erin va venir avec toi.

\- Comment ça ?

Jay n'y croyait pas. Où était passé le père adoptif sur protecteur qui ne voulait pas qu'ils sortent tous les deux ensembles. Voight repéra l'incompréhension de Jay.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi j'accepte que vous y alliez ? Eh bien, je vais te répondre que tu es le plus qualifié pour retrouver Mouse là-bas et Erin ne te laissera pas partir. De plus elle ne m'écoute plus autant qu'avant.

Il se leva du siège dans lequel il s'était installé quelques minutes précédemment et s'approcha de Jay pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- S'il lui arrive la moindre chose, cette fois ci c'est moi qui irais en Irak pour te trouver, c'est clair ?

\- Très.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Jay se retourna et appuya sur la poignée.

\- Tu as l'intérêt à revenir aussi en vie et en entier.

Jay ne fit pas de remarques mais fut étonné par l'instinct protecteur de Voight envers lui. Erin attendait impatiemment la réponse, debout devant la porte.

\- Il est d'accord pour que tu viennes, dit Jay mécontent de la décision de son patron.

Erin fit un sourire discret pour avoir réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne le garda pas longtemps, elle allait partir en zone de guerre.

Les deux partenaires sortirent du bâtiment après avoir salué Platt. Cette dernière ne savait rien de ce qu'il se tramait.

Heather fumait dans la porte du district. En voyant sortir le couple, elle comprit qu'ils partaient. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta dans une poubelle. Elle s'approcha d'Erin, Jay était montée dans la voiture, côté conducteur.

\- Hey, alors tu y vas ?

\- Oui

\- Jay va tant vouloir.

\- Pour le moment, le plus important est de ramener Mouse.

\- Fait attention à toi et qu'il ne lui arrive rien, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour mon frère ni toi d'ailleurs. Faites tout pour le ramener mais revenez aussi.

\- Oui, répondit la détective en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Heather.

Erin s'installa du côté passager, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intérêt à faire de commentaire. Jay démarra immédiatement la voiture sans dire un mot. Il prit la direction de chez eux, ils devaient préparer un petit sac d'affaire avant d'aller à la base pour décoller. Le vol partait dans 2 heures. Il avait donc 30 minutes pour préparer leur affaire. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, là où se trouvaient leurs affaires. Jay prit un sac rempli posé à même le sol dans le placard. Il avait toujours un sac prêt. Il sortit de la chambre et déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Il décida de faire du café pendant qu'Erin préparait son sac. Elle mit quelques habits dans un sac. Jay lui précisa depuis la cuisine qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de prendre un foulard pour recouvrir ses cheveux. Elle enfourna donc dans ses affaires un foulard rouge foncé. Elle alla déposer son sac à côté de celui de Jay et s'installa à côté de lui pour boire du café. Ils burent et arrivèrent à la base dans un silence gênant. Ils montèrent dès leur arrivée dans un avion de fret militaire. Jay commençait à se conditionner alors qu'Erin s'endormit sur l'épaule encore inconsciente de l'envergure de l'horreur qu'elle allait vivre. Ils atterrirent en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Je sais que le comportement de Voight peut paraître incohérent mais j'avais envie de voir les deux enquêter là-bas !

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire tout ce que vous voulez.

Bisous ! A plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

Ils attendirent le feu vert pour sortir de l'avion. L'atterrissage avait été mouvementé en raison des méthodes furtives obligatoires d'atterrissage en zone de guerre. Erin ne dit rien mais elle éprouvait une douleur vive dans le dos. Ils sortirent de l'avion après l'ensemble des militaires. Un homme les attendait sur le tarmac.

\- Commandant Pelers, vous devez être Halstead.

\- Oui, sergent Halstead et voici le détective Lindsay.

\- Très bien suivez-moi.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher.

Erin découvrit un univers inconnu et surréaliste. La chaleur était éprouvante, le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Des préfabriqués peuplaient le bord de la route principale. Des bataillons faisaient leur entrainement quotidien. La base grouillait de soldats. Aucun endroit ne semblait tranquille. Le commandant reprit la parole.

\- Je vais vous montrer vos baraquements. Demain briefing à 7 :00 dans le bâtiment 39.

Il s'arrêta.

\- Sergent vous êtes dans ce dortoir, indiqua-t-il avec la main droite une tente. Et vous détective vous êtes un peu plus loin.

Jay entra dans la tente indiquée en laissant Erin suivre le commandant. Deux allées plus loin, Pelers indiqua à Erin de chercher le baraquement 16. Elle chercha le bâtiment indiqué et entra dedans. La pièce principale était exigüe. Il y avait deux lits, un qui semblait occupé et l'autre non. Elle ne serait donc pas seule dans la chambre. Elle aurait préféré rester près de Jay mais au moins elle ne serait pas seule. Elle posa son sac et décida d'aller chercher Jay pour aller manger un bout. Elle sortit et se dirigea où Pelers avait laissé Jay. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que Jay ne sorte.

Jay devina pourquoi Erin était là et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Jay ne connaissait pas cette base mais toutes avaient à quelque chose près la même structure. Erin le suivit. Décidément Jay ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle vienne ici et lui en voulait.

Ils mangèrent dans le réfectoire des rations douteuses dans un bruit infernal. Ils sortirent de la cantine dès qu'ils eurent finit. Erin décida de se laisser pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Jay, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me parles pas depuis que nous sommes partis ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes. C'est trop dangereux. Je ne pourrais me concentrer pleinement sur la recherche de Mouse.

\- Oh donc je te gêne.

Jay se tut, ne voulant pas avouer la vérité à Erin.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider à le retrouver.

\- Ça aurait été plus simple sans toi !

\- Très bien, considères que tu ne me dois plus rien et que nous sommes deux adultes autonomes et responsables.

Erin fit volte-face rapidement. Les deux rentrèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. Jay était bouleversé mais il devait mettre les choses en priorité, d'abord il devait retrouver son meilleur ami puis il irait s'expliquer avec Erin.

Jay discuta facilement avec les autres membres de sa chambre. Quand Erin entra dans son baraquement une jeune femme était allongée.

Erin fut surprise et la jeune femme le remarqua.

\- Hey, salut, tu es ma nouvelle colocataire ?

\- Oui, faut croire.

\- Tammy Van Oil

\- Erin Lindsay

\- Tu es militaire ?, demanda Tammy en la regardant de haut en bas en remarquant son absence d'uniforme ou de quelconque signe d'appartenance aux forces armées.

\- Non, je suis flic à Chicago.

\- Oh...

\- Je suis là pour enquêter sur la disparition d'un ami. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler mais une unité de Rangers a été enlevée, il y a environ 2 semaines.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Je travaille à l'hôpital de la base donc je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose. Je suis désolé pour ton ami.

\- Tu es infirmière ?

\- Oui, je suis là depuis 4 mois.

\- Ça doit être dur ?, questionna Erin en s'écrasant sur son lit et en enlevant ses chaussures.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues. L'infirmière le remarqua aussitôt, se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'Erin.

\- Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda Tammy en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Erin.

6h00, le réveil retentit pour nos deux détectives. Jay qui avait l'habitude et pu se lever assez rapidement pour Erin en revanche se fut plus compliquée.

Ils prirent leurs petit-déjeuner chacun de leur côté. Et se réunirent avec le Commandant Pelers pour un débriefing. Le commandant commença à parler :

\- Très bien comme vous le savez une unité de Rangers a été enlevée lors d'une mission d'exfiltration en Syrie près de Deir ez-Zor. D'après des soldats qui étaient en patrouille près de la frontière des locaux auraient aperçu des américains marchant dans la région. Selon la CIA et les forces spéciales aucune unité clandestine n'étaient engagées dans la région, aussi le bureau des affaires étrangères irakiens a bien voulu nous préciser qu'aucun visa n'a été donné à des citoyens américains dans les 9 derniers mois, ainsi tout concorde pour nous laisser penser que les hommes aperçus sont bien les Rangers disparus.

\- Ils étaient combien ? , questionna Jay

\- Voilà où est le problème, les villageois refusent de nous divulguer plus d'information tant que nous ne retrouvons pas leurs dix jeunes qui ont disparus.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé dès maintenant les recherches ?, posa comme question Erin.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les missions accordées à l'armée américaine de rechercher des locaux.

Erin était outrée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'armée ne faisait pas tout pour retrouver ses hommes, elle voulue répliquer mais Jay lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Bien, nous sommes ici pour enquêter à votre place, répliqua Jay, quand pouvons-nous partir pour le village ?

\- Quand vous voulez ! Un véhicule a été mis à votre disposition avec du matériel et des vivres à l'intérieur, mais aucun soldat ne vous sera affectez.

\- Très bien, merci, termina Jay avant de sortir de la tente de débriefing.

\- Je crois que je viens de rompre avec mon petit-ami.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. En plus par téléphone ça doit être encore plus dur.

\- Nan nan, il est sur la base. C'est le meilleur ami de Mouse, mon ami qui est disparu.

\- Je te comprends, c'est très compliqué d'entretenir des relations ici.

Elle fixa le cadre dans lequel une petite fille souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est ma fille, Margo. Son père est aussi soldat mais on s'est séparé quand j'étais à mon deuxième mois ici. Son bataillon est rentré. Il a pris ma fille depuis je ne l'ai jamais revue par Skype ou lors de mes permissions. Ils sont partis vivre chez ses parents. L'armée ne veut rien faire et ne veut pas me laisser rentrer, on a encore besoin de moi ici. Il ne faut pas avoir une relation sur une base, ça complique les choses.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

\- Je dois rester concentré sur ma mission, ma fille ne doit pas être orpheline de mère. Je m'occuperai de la récupérer quand je serai rentrée.

L'histoire de Tammy n'avait pas soulagé Erin. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Tammy la berça instinctivement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

Bon alors ce chapitre n'est pas le plus passionnant de la fiction mais il permet de faire une petite transition entre les deux univers et d'introduire un nouveau perso, qui refera une ou plusieurs apparitions par la suite je pense, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Un autre chapitre est en cours d'écriture est pratiquement terminé alors si j'ai le temps peut-être demain ou après demain vous l'aurez.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer à écrire des commentaires. Sur l'histoire ou plus globalement sur mon écriture. ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu !

ChicagoPDFire comme tu as pu le lire Erin et Jay ne sont pas à leur mieux mais globalement la fiction devrait bien se terminer si ça peut te rassurer !

CptJackHarkness, le danger n'est pas encore présent mais il va bientôt arriver, pas dans le prochain chapitre mais peut être dans celui d'après !


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou ! Alors comme promis un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement !

* * *

6h00, le réveil retentit pour nos deux détectives. Jay qui avait l'habitude et pu se lever assez rapidement pour Erin en revanche se fut plus compliquée.

Ils prirent leurs petit-déjeuner chacun de leur côté. Et se réunirent avec le Commandant Pelers pour un débriefing. Le commandant commença à parler :

\- Très bien comme vous le savez une unité de Rangers a été enlevée lors d'une mission d'exfiltration en Syrie près de Deir ez-Zor. D'après des soldats qui étaient en patrouille près de la frontière des locaux auraient aperçu des américains marchant dans la région. Selon la CIA et les forces spéciales aucune unité clandestine n'étaient engagées dans la région, aussi le bureau des affaires étrangères irakiens a bien voulu nous préciser qu'aucun visa n'a été donné à des citoyens américains dans les 9 derniers mois, ainsi tout concorde pour nous laisser penser que les hommes aperçus sont bien les Rangers disparus.

\- Ils étaient combien ? , questionna Jay

\- Voilà où est le problème, les villageois refusent de nous divulguer plus d'information tant que nous ne retrouvons pas leurs dix jeunes qui ont disparus.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé dès maintenant les recherches ?, posa comme question Erin.

\- Ce n'est pas dans les missions accordées à l'armée américaine de rechercher des locaux.

Erin était outrée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'armée ne faisait pas tout pour retrouver ses hommes, elle voulue répliquer mais Jay lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Bien, nous sommes ici pour enquêter à votre place, répliqua Jay, quand pouvons-nous partir pour le village ?

\- Quand vous voulez ! Un véhicule a été mis à votre disposition avec du matériel et des vivres à l'intérieur, mais aucun soldat ne vous sera affectez.

\- Très bien, merci, termina Jay avant de sortir de la tente de débriefing.

Erin le suivit mais en apprenant qu'aucune unité les protégerait son anxiété monta d'un cran. Les deux détectives ne perdirent pas de temps, sitôt leurs affaires dans la jeep, ils étaient en route pour le village situé à une centaine de kilomètre. Ils mettraient environ 4 heures pour parcourir la distance à cause des routes en piteuse état. Erin avait laissé sans discuté ni difficulté Jay conduire. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans le petit village. L'unité qui avait recueilli le peu d'information était là et visiblement était au courant de la venue de Jay et Erin. Dès son arrivée Jay avait pris contact avec le commandant de l'unité pour rentrer en contact avec la personne qui avait parlé des américains dans la montagne. Pendant ce temps, Erin qui avait mis son foulard sur sa tête s'aventura dans le village. Au coin de deux maisons, elle vit une petite fille assise en train de jouer avec une poupée sur laquelle il manquait un bras et une jambe et qui été noircit par la poussière. Erin s'approcha et sourit en la voyant jouée.

\- Salut !, commença la petite fille.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Erin.

\- Eriiiiiin, prononça la petite fille, ce qui fit sourire la détective. Moi je m'appelle Kalla. Tu es américaine ?

Elle s'assit tout en répondant.

\- Oui

\- De quelle ville ?

\- Chicago

\- J'en ai entendu parler et tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je cherche un ami à moi.

\- Je pense que tu t'es trompée il n'y a personne ici, tout le monde disparait, répliqua la petite fille en baissant les yeux visiblement triste.

\- Toi aussi tu connais quelqu'un qui a disparu ?

\- Oui, mon grand frère Kamel et neuf autres sont aussi partis.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pas le droit de le dire.

Erin décida de ne pas brusquer la petite fille.

\- Dis donc tu parles bien anglais toi ?

La petite sourit.

\- Oui, c'est une femme américaine qui m'a appris.

\- Elle n'est plus là ?

\- Non, elle était là avant, le chef l'aime bien je crois et elle est repassée il y a quelques jours.

\- Et tu te souviens de comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Amna, comme ma poupée, c'est elle qui me l'a offerte.

\- D'ailleurs il lui est arrivée quoi à ta poupée ?

Le silence reprit. Visiblement Kalla ne voulait pas en parler. Erin décida de continuer son chemin dans le village en apparence désert.

Jay fut guider par le commandant jusqu'au chef du village qui était avec le témoin. Jay salua les deux hommes et prit la parole :

\- Je m'appelle Jay, je suis ici pour retrouver un ami.

\- Je suis le chef du village, Shadi Shaif.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu dans la montagne. Combien étaient-ils ?

\- D'abord retrouvez nos enfants.

\- D'accord, que s'est-il passé ?

\- 10 de nos garçons ont été enlevés.

\- Vous savez par qui ?

\- Des terroristes, il y en a partout dans la région de ses saletés et en plus ici le gouvernement est corrompu, on se retrouve tous seuls.

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée d'où il pourrait être ?

Le chef du village fit signe au témoin de sortir. Il répondit seulement quand l'homme fut dehors.

\- Et bien … une américaine qui vient régulièrement m'a donnée un dossier à remettre à quelqu'un de confiance.

Il prit une petite enveloppe cachée sous un matelas.

\- Tenez !

Jay la prit en le remerciant, il s'apprêtait à s'assoir sur la table derrière lui pour ouvrir le dossier quand il se retourna.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas donner cette enveloppe à l'unité présente ? Pourquoi vous me faites confiance mais pas à eux ?

\- Parce que vous êtes là, et que vous n'êtes pas obligés ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui viennent ici pour nous aider. Vous êtes le sergent Halstead de Chicago n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- Amna m'a dit que vous viendrez si ça tournait mal.

\- Qui est Amna ?

Le chef du village prit une petite boîte qui était caché au même endroit que l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et sortit une photo. L'homme tendit la photo à Jay qui la prit. On pouvait y voir une petite femme jouer avec des enfants au football en souriant. Cette femme c'était Alivia.

\- Visiblement vous la connaissez !

\- Oui, c'est une amie.

Jay se mit au travail en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

De son côté, Erin continua son petit tour. Elle tomba sur la limite d'une village, elle voyait des femmes travaillant dans les champs. Elle s'approcha d'elle. Les femmes se retournèrent et la fixèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur travail. Une femme s'approcha en portant un fagot qui semblait lourd.

\- Vous faites quoi ici ?

\- J'enquête sur la disparition des enfants du village.

\- Et bien ils ne sont visiblement pas dans ce champ.

La femme repartit. Mais une autre s'approcha d'Erin.

\- Excusez Farah, son fils et son petit frère ont disparu. Je m'appelle Taslima.

\- Erin, je suis désolée pour elle.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de l'enlèvement des enfants.

\- Ils ont disparu, il y a environ deux mois, la police n'a rien voulu faire. On n'avait pas de quoi payer des pots de vin. Dix enfants ont disparu, ici tout le monde se connait. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. La moitié des femmes ici sont veuves parce que leurs maris ont été obligé d'aller se battre par les talibans et ce qui refusaient se faisaient trancher la gorge sur la pierre là-bas.

Taslima pointa du doigt la pierre en question.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous.

\- Nous apprécions. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de la compassion d'une étrangère. Retrouvez nos enfants seraient la seule solution pour que nous puissions nous relevez.

\- Très bien. Vous étiez là lors de l'enlèvement ? Est-ce que vous avez reconnu des personnes ?

\- Oui, j'étais là. Il y avait un homme, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu dans un journal mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle.

\- Si je vous montre sa photo, vous pourrez le reconnaître ?

\- Oui, je crois.

Elle sortit son portable.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Surtout pensez à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un petit chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Jay avait lu tout le dossier. Apparemment Alivia avait déjà bien enquêté et les enfants semblaient avoir pris le même chemin que l'opium. Ils avaient dû rejoindre la Mauritanie en partie à pieds puis prendre place dans un cargo direction l'Amérique du Sud avant de remonter illégalement vers les États-Unis. Alivia pensait que les enfants seraient envoyés cette fois ci près de Chicago pour servir de petites mains dans le trafic qui permettait d'enrichir Daesh. Jay appela Voight en lui donnant toutes les informations nécessaires à l'assaut.

Il se dirigea vers le chef du village et le convainquit que les enfants allaient bientôt être sortis d'affaire et que maintenant il était temps au témoin de parler.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la maison du témoin.

\- Où avez-vous aperçu les hommes dans la montagne ?

L'homme répondit quelques choses dans sa langue d'origine au chef qui devait traduire. Shadi Shaif demanda à Jay s'il avait une carte de la région. Jay en sorti une de sa poche et la déplia sur la table. Le témoin montra alors un point sur la carte. Jay le marqua d'une croix noire.

\- D'accord, très bien. Maintenant je veux qui me dise pourquoi il a cru que c'étaient des américains.

Le témoin s'expliqua.

\- Il l'a compris en voyant que c'étaient des soldats. Il y avait trois qui étaient blessé mais ils étaient tous dans un mauvais état. On leur parlaient en anglais c'est comme ça qu'il a su que c'étaient sûrement des américains.

\- D'accord merci.

Jay sortit et se dirigea vers le chef de l'unité. Il lui indiqua tous les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues. Mais il restait un problème, la zone était trop large à couvrir pour les retrouver. Dans cette zone il y avait plusieurs territoires qui appartenaient à différentes personnes, des terroristes ou juste des irakiens. Jay vit arriver Erin précipitamment. Il lui fit un petit débrief de la situation.

\- Est-ce qu'une de ses zones appartiens à Zallif Ben Lassan ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- C'est lui qui a kidnappé les enfants, je pense qu'il a la capacité de détenir des américains et qu'il est prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- D'accord.

\- On va envoyer un drone pour obtenir des images, répliqua le chef de l'unité.

Trois heures plus tard, ils obtenaient des images d'une bonne qualité. Grâce aux images ils obtinrent une localisation. Mais il était trop tard pour attaquer. On fixa l'assaut au lever du soleil le lendemain matin. Les villageois hébergèrent tous les soldats gentiment. Erin se retrouva chez Taslima et Jay chez Shadi.

Erin était à table avec Taslima.

\- Tu vis seule ?

\- Non mais en ce moment mon mari est parti pour aider un ami dans un autre village.

\- Tu es déjà mariée ?

Taslima rigola face à l'étonnement de son invitée.

\- Oui, depuis 2 ans maintenant. Mais j'ai de la chance mon mari est très compréhensif. Si on avait de l'argent, je serai partie à l'université de la ville pour étudier l'ingénierie. Tu sais dans la campagne ici c'est encore rare les hommes qui acceptent que leurs femmes partent à l'université.

\- Et ta famille ?

\- Oh j'ai été élevée par Shadi, ma mère est morte peut après ma naissance et mon père est mort d'une maladie quand je devais avoir 8 ans.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait très longtemps. Dis-moi est toi avec le soldat !

\- Oh il n'est plus soldat et c'est un peu compliqué entre nous en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il me refuse ça.

\- Il essayait juste de te protéger tu sais.

\- Sûrement…

Les filles partirent rapidement se coucher, une grosse journée les attendait le lendemain.

Jay quant à lui mangeait avec Shadi et sa femme. Après avoir débarrasser la table, les deux hommes sortirent pour prendre un peu l'air.

\- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Amna ?

\- Quelques années, elle s'est toute de suite intégrée ici. Elle ne se comportait pas comme tous les américains ou les soldats qui viennent ici. Elle aidait pour les tâches et elle a même refusé qu'on lui donne des informations pour pas qu'on se fasse tuer plus tard.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Et vous vous la connaissez depuis quand ?

\- On s'est rencontré lors d'une mission conjointe entre plusieurs forces spéciales. Elle voyait les choses différemment, au départ personne ne l'appréciait mais elle nous a finalement sauvées la vie.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a été capturée ? Il n'est pas bon dans ce pays d'être une femme mais encore moins d'être attrapé.

\- Je sais pas ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est forte, elle va se débrouiller.

\- Vous êtes prêt pour demain ?

\- Oui.

\- L'autre détective ne va pas vous gêner ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai bien vous comment vous la regardiez. Vous l'aimez. Mais vous semblez lui en vouloir pour quelques choses.

\- Ouai, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. Trop dangereux.

\- Elle essayait peut-être simplement de vous soutenir. Après tout vous semblez assez touché dans la disparition de ses hommes.

\- Oui mais j'aurai été tranquille d'esprit si elle n'avait été là.

\- Arrêtez de vous mentir. Si vous l'aimez elle aurait été tout le temps dans votre esprit et elle aurait dû rester dans l'inconnu à l'autre bout du monde. Je pense que si les rôles avaient été inversés vous auriez fait exactement la même chose. Alors arrêtez de lui en vouloir pour quelques choses que vous auriez également faites. J'espère que vos différents ne vous empêcheront pas de sauver votre ami.

Shadi rentra dans la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard Jay partit à son tour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva très tôt et se prépara. L'unité briefa l'ensemble des intervenants lors de l'opération et ils se mirent en route. Erin resterait en arrière, c'était la moins entraînée pour ce type d'opération.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus !

A plus


End file.
